


Birthdays Are Something To Avoid If Possible

by vickir



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: This is a birthday story written for our favourite space monitor.





	Birthdays Are Something To Avoid If Possible

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Thunderbirds Are Go more than the others.

John woke early to head back up to Thunderbird 5. He usually got up first, but today he was up extra early to avoid his family. Typically, he wouldn’t do this as he would have breakfast with them before taking the space lift up to his bird, but not today. No, today was special, well to him and especially to his family. But mostly to his grandmother. It was October 8th, and that meant it was his birthday. 

The alarm clock had been set for an hour earlier than usual, so John could get up, shower, dress and be on his way to his bird before anyone else was up and about. Bypassing the kitchen, as he knew he could grab a breakfast bagel when he arrived at the office, so to speak. 

But just as he was about to step on the lift that was to take him up into space to Thunderbird 5, he is caught.

‘Where do you think you’re going,” came the voice from the shadows.

‘Fuck! Scott, what the hell. You scared the living daylights out of me,” John said, his breathing was slowly calming after the shock.

“Sorry bro, but as I asked, where are you going?”

“Well, I’d think that's pretty obvious,” John said, pointing to the lift waiting to go up to 5.

“I know what that is John. Why are you going up so early is what I want to know?”

“Um… No reason, just thought I’d get an early start on some work I planned to do today with EOS,” John quickly thought up to tell his older brother.

“No other reason?” Scott queried knowing very well why John was trying to get away.

“No. No other reason.”

“Okay then, have a good day.”

“Thanks, Scott I will,” John said and started to board the lift.

“Oh, by the way, John. Happy Birthday.”

John winced when Scott said that, he had hoped that no one would remember, but he should have known better. Scott always knew everything, especially the birthdays just like his grandmother.

Without turning around, John mumbled out, “Thanks, Scott.”

~~~~~

John spent his birthday doing routine checks as well as sending one or two of his brothers out on what turned out to be relatively easy and short rescues. As the day passed, it was getting closer and closer to when John would need to head down to the island once again. John had been spending most nights in his own bed in his bedroom on the island of late. But this time he decided to spend the night up among the stars. 

“John, are you not going down to the island tonight?” EOS asked when the time that John usually started the downward journey had arrived and he wasn’t in the lift.

“No, EOS not tonight. I plan on spending it up here.”

“Very well then I will secure the lift for the night then.”

“Yes, EOS you do that,” John said, continuing to go through some reports he was trying to catch up on.

About an hour later John got a call from the island from his older brother.

“John, what’s taking you?. Dinner is almost ready, and Grandma is in a mood. She wants to know when you’re going to be down?’ Scott said, not looking too happy himself.

“I’m not coming down tonight.”

“Oh yes you are,” Scott said severely.

“No, I’m not. I’ll be down tomorrow night,” John stated quite calmly but firmly.

“Why?”

“Because I just want to have a quiet, peaceful birthday. Is that too hard to want?”

“No, I guess not,” Scott said, understanding what his brother as saying.

“So please apologize to Grandma tell her I’m tied up with work, anything.”

“Sorry, John no can do.”

“Oh come on Scott please,” John pleaded.

“Sorry John, but Grandma expects you down for dinner.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, and there’s a surprise waiting for you as well.”

“Oh God,” John moaned.

“Now, now, now John.”

“Scott, can't you say I’ve been held up?”

“No, Grandma will come up and get you if you don’t get down here. So you better hurry. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Okay Scott, give me a few minutes, and I’ll be down.”

“Good.”

John quickly finished what he was doing and left instructions for EOS. Taking the lift down to the island Scott was waiting for him just as he said he would be. Scott allowed him to have a quick shower and change out of his uniform, though remained around not giving John a chance to escape.

“Before we head out I’ll let you know it’s going to be a BBQ for dinner.”

“You mean Grandma’s not cooking tonight?”

“No, Virgil volunteered to do a BBQ to give her a break as he put it.”

“Good old Virg.”

“You owe him one, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

John and Scott headed out to the deck area where the BBQ and pool were. Upon arrival, there were shouts of ‘Surprise’ and Happy Birthday.’ Though big surprise was that Lady Penelope and Parker had made the trip to the island to join in the celebrations. 

Getting a slap on the back from Scott they joined the others and celebrated. John enjoyed the BBQ and had a great time. Presents were opened, and John was happy with what he received. Then it was time for the cake. When his grandmother announced that, John was filled with dread. He had forgotten his Grandma had made the cake for him as usual, but then he received a thankful surprise.

“John, I can see you’re looking forward to your grandmother's special birthday cake,” Lady Penelope said.

“Yes, I am,” John lied with a smile. He knew his grandmother's cakes weren’t any better than the cookies she made.

“Well, I’m sorry to let you know that you won’t be having it this year. I was actually able to persuade your grandmother to let me bring one. That way she can have a rest and enjoy herself.”

‘Great!” John excitedly said, but then said. “Oh, I mean, that’s very nice of you.” John hoped Grandma didn’t notice. Seeing her talking to Parker he breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s okay John she didn’t see or hear you,” Lady Penelope whispered. “Hope you like what got you.”

“I’m sure anything you brought will be delicious.”

Sure enough, the cake was definitely delicious. John typically only had one piece, but this time he had two and also made sure there was leftover cake for him later. He had seen Gordon and Alan eyeing the last quarter.

The party was a lively one even Grandma enjoyed herself watching the young ones having the time of their lives. It was good to see them relaxing and having fun. There was also high jinx in the pool, especially after John was thrown into it by his brothers. Lady Penelope and Kayo also enjoyed themselves in the pool playing a game of two on two water polo of sorts against the birthday boy and his older brother. It ended in a tie. As it got later, the party started to break up. Well, Grandma sent Alan off to bed first, then Gordon followed. 

Virgil, Scott, and Parker helped with the clean up while Grandma supervised them. John was allowed to stay and talk to Penelope, as birthday boy he was given a reprieve from cleaning. After everything was put away, Lady Penelope said good night and went to the room she was using for the evening. It was too late to head back to London and would be leaving first thing in the morning. Once she’d gone to bed, the others weren’t too far behind her. They all wished John happy birthday as they went off, leaving John with Grandma.

“So you had a good time John?”

“Yeah, Grandma, it was great.”

“I’m sorry you I didn’t get to bake your favorite cake for your birthday.”

“That’s okay, Grandma, maybe next time,” John said, but in reality, he prayed there wouldn’t be.

~~~~~

John couldn’t sleep, even though he did a little. That was what his clock told him. It was 30 minutes before midnight, and he was craving the beautiful cake that he knew was in the fridge.

Sneaking out of his room and down to the kitchen he went to the fridge after grabbing a plate and a knife. Quickly cutting a piece, he put it on the plate.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Gordon,” came a voice John recognized as his grandmothers.

Freezing with his head still in the fridge, he didn’t know what to do. Being caught wasn’t what he wanted to happen. But it was too late now.

“Well, young man. I suggest you get out of the fridge and quickly.”

John knew he had to do what she said, but she was going to be surprised to see he wasn’t Gordon caught with cake. Slowly he backed out of the fridge and turned.

“John! I thought you were Gordon.”

“Sorry, Grandma.”

“That’s okay, but midnight snacking?”

“I couldn’t sleep, and I felt a little peckish.”

“Okay, but clean up before you go back to bed.”

“Yes, Grandma.”

“Good night John.”

“Goodnight.”

Grandma started to head off, then turned before leaving the kitchen. “Oh, by the John, your father would be very proud you. Happy birthday, sweetie.”

“Thanks, Grandma. I hope he would be. Goodnight.”

Back in his room, John looked out his window into the night. The moon was shining on the ocean. As he looked up at the stars that littered the sky, John murmured quietly, “I miss you Dad. Maybe next year you’ll be home for my birthday.”

Getting into bed, he thought he heard as slipped into dreamland. ‘Happy birthday son.’


End file.
